


Marks

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [69]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm always a slut for Omegaverse on <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Marks

5-29-15

Prompt: Marks

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: G

 

               Rin closed his eyes and let himself smile at the soft purring coming from the boy in his arms. Ai had crawled his way into Rin’s bed earlier that evening, curling up against Rin’s chest without a word of explanation. Soft grey hair tickled Rin’s nose, flooding him with the sweet Omegan scent it carried underneath the smell of Rin’s own shampoo.

 

               The rumbling sound deep in Ai’s chest grew louder as Rin trailed a hand up the boy’s arm to brush his fingertips against the Mark on his neck. Rin smiled a little wider, remembering the night he’d given it to him. Ai’s skin was so soft, milk-pale around the light red scarring. Rin craned his neck until he could press a kiss to the Mark. He let his arm slide back down his mate’s body, wrapping around Ai’s bare waist and pulling him even tighter against his chest.

 

               His fingers caught the raised ridge of another scar, this one on Ai’s shoulder blade. It looked much worse than it actually was; Ai had gotten it by slipping and scraping his back against the side of the pool. Rin had nearly lost his mind with worry at the sight of all that blood on his lover’s skin. It had taken three other Alphas to hold him back while Momo and Uozumi pulled Ai out of the pool and helped him to the nurse’s office. Rin chuckled, remembering the petulant look on Ai’s face after the bandages had come off and he’d realized it would leave a permanent scar.

 

               Ai huffed quietly and poked Rin in the ribs. Rin grinned down at him, all sharp teeth and soft eyes, heat blooming in his chest at the look on Ai’s face. Ai rolled his eyes, but kept purring. He reached up to trace his fingers along Rin’s own Mark, harder to see than Ai’s but worn with no less pride just under his collarbone. As though unconsciously, Ai tilted his head to let his neck stretch, allowing his scent to waft over Rin. Rin leaned in to kiss his forehead, breathing deeply and laughing softly. He squeezed Ai tight, then relaxed, utterly and completely happy.

 

               Rin dragged his hand back up, passing the mating Mark on Ai’s neck to brush soft against his cheek, pausing to linger on the beauty mark he found there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a slut for Omegaverse on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
